


Home for Christmas

by soul_wanderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: Alex is called into work for an emergency on Christmas eve and Kara has to comfort their daughter who misses Alex whenever she's not home with them





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Christmas fluff while I can get away with it - let me know what you think!

                                                                              

 

“Hey sweetie, what are you doing?”, Kara softly spoke up when she saw her daughter standing in front of the Christmas tree, intently looking at the ornament she was holding in her small hand.

“It’s from mama”, was all Ali said and Kara carefully crouched down next to her and saw what Ali was talking about. The ornament she was holding was a little star with their daughter’s name on it and Alex had gotten it for Ali when she was still a baby and they were celebrating their first Christmas with her. Ali knew about the meaning behind the ornament, knew Alex had picked it for her and she often found comfort in it, gently taking it in her hands and staring at it whenever Alex wasn’t home with them.

“Yes it is. She chose it because you’re always going to be our little star”, Kara smiled at that and traced the outlines of the ornament, knowing Ali never got tired of hearing this story.

“Is mama going to be home for Christmas, mummy?”, Ali now turned towards Kara, sad eyes looking up at her with an inquiring gaze in them. 

“I don’t know, sweetie, but I know she’s going to try really hard to make it in time”, Kara tried to comfort Ali but knew she was missing Alex terribly, especially because it was the night before Christmas morning and Ali had been so excited about spending the evening with both of them, drinking hot chocolate and watching a movie.

Usually Alex would have been there, J’onn would never take that family time from her, but there had been an emergency at the DEO and they needed Alex’s help and it had broken their hearts when Ali had started crying after hearing that Alex needed to leave, but Alex knew she couldn’t stay and Kara knew Alex wouldn’t leave if it wasn’t absolutely necessary and that’s how she ended up holding Ali in her arms, trying to comfort the crying girl while Alex made her way to the DEO, not knowing when she would be able to come back home again.

A few hours later Ali had calmed down again, she knew that sometimes Alex and Kara needed to leave to help others, but it was still hard for her and Kara tried her best to distract her, hoping Alex would come back before Ali woke up the next morning because she couldn’t bear seeing the heartbroken look on her daughter’s face when Alex wasn’t there to see her opening her presents on Christmas morning.

“Come on, it’s time to go to bed, _shovuh_ , you can sleep in our bed tonight, how does that sound”, Kara suggested and Ali gave her a small nod in return before leaning into Kara and letting her carry her to the bedroom where they both got ready for bed before slipping under the covers. 

Once Kara was settled down Ali immediately curled up on her chest and Kara started running her fingers through her hair, knowing it always calmed her down when she was upset or sad.

“I miss mama”, Ali whispered and Kara momentarily closed her eyes at that and let out a small sigh, her heart breaking whenever it became clear just how much Ali was struggling with her parents being gone so much. 

“I know you do, I miss her too”, Kara murmured, painfully aware that there was little she could do for her and resorting to stroking her hair and back and quietly humming a lullaby until Ali finally fell asleep, still curled up on her chest, one hand tightly clutching Kara’s shirt as if she was scared that Kara could be gone as well if she let go of her. 

It was long past midnight when Kara heard the front door open and the moment she saw Alex standing in the doorway of the bedroom she slowly exhaled in relief, glad that Alex had been able to come back before their daughter woke up again.

Alex made quick work of getting ready for bed and when she slipped under the covers next to Kara she gave her a soft kiss and cuddled into her free side, looking at their daughter who was safely curled up against Kara’s other side and sleeping peacefully with her thumb stuck in her mouth, a habit she only showed when she was upset or scared.

“Thank you for taking care of her”, Alex whispered and Kara instinctively knew what she meant, sensed the underlying guilt in her statement and just pulled her a little closer, knowing from experience that words didn’t always help when they had to leave their daughter once again.

“She missed you but she’s going to be happy to see that you made it back in time when she wakes up in a few hours”, Kara simply replied and Alex nodded into her chest, grateful that Kara would always keep their daughter safe and finally succumbing to sleep when she felt Kara press a soft kiss onto the top of her head, knowing she would always be her home and safe place as well.

**Author's Note:**

> shovuh - “love” in Kryptonese, for lack of a better Kryptonese nickname


End file.
